


Representatives

by ichikonohakko



Series: Behind Closed Doors of Class E [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isogai Yuuma met Kataoka Megu for the first time in the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Representatives

Isogai Yuuma maybe a poor student, but nobody questioned his leadership skills. And that was probably the reason why everyone’s stares went directly to him during the choosing of class representatives. 

It wasn’t an easy decision, like one he decided during his first and second year. Being a class rep for Class E offered different jobs and stigma than that of other class reps. Being the class representative for Class E means being the name everyone knew as the one responsible for being the representatives for band of misfits that was in Kunugigaoka.

It didn’t offer him extra credit, it didn’t offer him the label of being a dedicated student. Class reps of class E were reduced into the ‘face’ of the band of misfits.

But he stood up under his friends’ gaze and offered his best smile.

“I’m Isogai Yuuma, and I’m willing to be this class’ representative, if everyone allows me to.”

There wasn’t any objection, or any acceptance. Yuuma walked to the front of the class and thanked Kanzaki for her assistance with the choosing. 

Standing in front of the class, he realized that he was truly in E as in End class.

Some of the students were fiddling with their own stuff, others didn’t even come, and only those who stand at the front row even looked at him. Yuuma cleared his throat, trying to get a hold of everyone’s attention.

“Thank you for choosing me to be this class’ representative.” He began traditionally, earning unanimous nod from everyone. “Now, I would like to choose one more representative for the girl side. Any volunteer?”

Silence, obviously, because he knew that each and every one of them must be thinking the same thing as he did before he stood up and thanked everyone for his position.

Yuuma didn’t expect much, not from this class. After all, he too-

“I would like to be this class’ representative also.” A girl with light brown hair stood up with a calm expression. “If everyone allows, of course.” Again, she received neither applause nor objection. Ignorance. That was all they’d been granted. Because nobody cared.

She walked towards the front and joined him in facing the class. She took a chalk and wrote her name on the board.

_Kataoka Megu_

“I’m Kataoka Megu, previously from 2-C. It will be a pleasure to work with everyone, please take care of me.” 

Yuuma smiled and offered her a hand. “Please take care of me too, Kataoka-san.”

*******

Yuuma had at least ten things to say when the ministry man announced that the yellow octopus would be their teacher.

But it was the first time everyone of Class E seemed to be in one harmony. Everyone was confused, everyone was questioning, and everyone seemed to not understand what the hell is going on.

For the first time since he became the class representative, Class E gave something other than ignorance.

And that was why he sat by the small stream just behind the school, staring the gun that was distributed by the ministry of defense. 

As the representative, he must be one of the fronts to kill this sensei. Not to mention the ten billion bounty he could get for his family. But still…

Yuuma sighed.

“It’s rare to see the gentleman Isogai-kun sighing.” A kind yet stern-ish voice came from behind him. “Kataoka-san.” The girl smiled.

She sat down next to Yuuma and threw a pebble to the other side of the stream. “It’s hard to believe that we’re going to be assassins, huh?” Yuuma nodded, mostly because he really couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“But, you know…” Kataoka-san smiled. “That was the first time since I become the class rep that everyone feels the same. It’s the first time Class E became a true class, not just a place where misfits and good-for-nothings gather to spend time in school.” 

“I feel the same way too.”

Kataoka-san smiled again as she stood up and stretched her hands up into the sky. “I guess we really have to thank that yellow Sensei for bringing our class together in some way, huh?” The wind blew as the red sunset hid Kataoka-san’s expression when she turned towards him. But at that very moment, Yuuma felt warm. He always thought that it was only him who think about the class, but sometimes, he forgot that Kataoka-san too, was the class representative along with him.

Yuuma smiled.

“Yeah, we really have to.” 

Because in years to come, both Isogai Yuuma and Isogai Megu would always think of the days they have as the class reps of Class 3-E as the best days of their lives. With Koro-sensei helping Yuuma improve his leadership skills and helping Megu with her savior-complex, their happy lives nowadays feel a little bit lonely whenever they looked upon the crescent moon.


End file.
